


Do You Want To Know A Secret (February)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Song fic, Songfic, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny has a crush. Rafael has chocolate.





	Do You Want To Know A Secret (February)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Barisi Valentine Challenge. There will be 12 stories, each filling a different prompt from the list, and it’ll be a year of Barisi together. And, same as Barisi Advent, these will be songs. Hope you enjoy!

Sonny had it bad. He had for a while, but it seemed to be getting worse and worse with the upcoming holiday.

It was Valentine’s Day, so of course Sonny’s sense of love and caring was heightened about a thousand percent. Ever since he was a kid, as soon as the red and pink candy and presents hit shelves not long after Christmas, Sonny was a vibrating ball of love for weeks. Before he had true love interests, he’d write his mom love letters, then girls, then boys, and now he’s fixated on one particular man.

Sonny couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as the other man. He couldn’t even talk to him, look at him, because all he felt was an insane rush of blood to his cheeks and his heart thudding wildly in his chest. Sometimes, he wondered if other people could hear the rapid beating in his chest, or if it was just for his own torture that he could feel it as soon as the other man entered the room.

Sonny was in love. And he was in love with possibly the most unattainable man in all of Manhattan: ADA Rafael Barba.

Not only was Barba in a far more elite class than a little detective from Staten Island, but the ADA made it his personal duty to never give Sonny the time of day. He rolled his eyes when Sonny spoke, he scoffed at Sonny’s comments, he made fun of Sonny on a daily basis. So why, why the hell, did Sonny somewhat long for that attention, no matter how negative it was.

He didn’t think Barba hated him; he’d seen Barba hate people and Sonny was not in that same category. He’d seen Barba’s quips be cold and hatefully meaningful, and that was not his tone when he teased Sonny. Thankfully, too.

But it didn’t erase the fact that Sonny was in complete agony every time Barba entered the room. Sonny could only listen, not say the words he longed to say; Sonny could only see, never touch; Sonny could only admire, never worship like he wanted to so badly. He wanted to give Barba everything he had to offer.

The impending date of Valentine’s Day brought love out in Sonny, and for some reason, he finally decided he needed to do something.

Eventually, he settled on purchasing a fancy box of chocolates for Barba. Then, he decided, stupidly, to ask Benson to deliver it.

* * *

 

“This is for you,” Olivia said, placing the bright red, heart shaped gift box on his desk.

Rafael looked up at her. She was smirking.

“From?” he asked curiously.

“A secret admirer,” she said, still grinning.

It did not take long for Rafael to figure out who the ‘secret admirer’ was. His question was why the chocolates weren’t hand delivered.

Opening the box and offering a candy to Liv, Rafael asked, “Why didn’t he just deliver it himself?”

“Fin is a private guy,” Liv said, clearly joking.

Rafael chuckled.

“So, you know it’s Carisi?” she asked.

“Of course.”

“And you know he has a gigantic crush on you?”

“Of course,” Rafael repeated. He’d known for a while.

“So, you’re not doing anything about it because...”

“Because he’s not either.” It wasn’t far from the truth. Rafael was a reserved man, and if Sonny wasn’t going to say something, he wasn’t going to put himself in that position, either.

“Will this at least get the ball rolling?” Liv asked, helping herself to another delectable chocolate.

Rafael shrugged. “It could. I do love chocolate.”

Liv smiled before standing. “Well, for both your sake, I hope it does. Call him. Later. He’s on the clock.”

Rafael silently agreed as Liv left his office.

Rafael would call Carisi. Later. After a few more chocolates give him a sugar-high courage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 
> 
> Do You Want to Know a Secret by The Beatles


End file.
